Alecto and the Mysterious Dream
by EnemyofSnickers
Summary: Alecto Carrow has made quite the reputation for herself. She flirts to get what she wants, but one day, a certain boy by the name of Remus Lupin decides to not succumb to her bewitching ways. Alecto finds herself in a strange dream with this mysterious Gryffindor, and maybe something else as well... Marauders Era


Sitting outside on a warm and sunny day was, surprisingly to many, one of Alecto's favorite activities. The amount of people she had told that to, and gave her strange looks, were one too many. It wasn't like she kicked weiner dogs in her spare time. Yawning, she stuck her wand into her pocket and closed her eyes against the tree. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few seconds, her fatigue would vanish. It wasn't like she was going to sleep when she had classes to go to… No, only for a moment.

"Ouch!" she cried, tripping over a stray branch. Of course a branch would be there to make her stumble when she was running away. Wait. Why _was_ she running? Alecto looked around, unable to tell that anything was wrong, except for the fact she had fallen and her wounded knee had absolutely no blood coming from it. "Oh, geez. Now I'm a child who still gets scraped knees from running amuck in the forest," Alecto rolled her eyes in discontempt.

That's when she heard it. A great, loud howling that made her very bones shake and her blood turn cold. It was a sound she has heard maybe once or twice before. A sound that she could never forget. It was the sound of a wolf.

Back from behind the trees it appeared. Not just any wolf, but a werewolf. "Shit," Alecto whispered to herself, grabbing for her wand and jumping up from the ground. There was only one thing to do in a time like this, and that was to _run_. Why the thought of using her wand was not coming to her at the moment was unclear, all she could do was run.

A clearing was up ahead. "Convienent clearings. Oh goodie." Muttering sarcastically under her breath, the path to the clearing seemed farther off with the closer she got. The howling from behind got louder, and suddenly, she was eating dirt.

"What the f-" Before Alecto finished the sentence, she spit the dirt out from her mouth and flipped herself over. The werewolf stalked around her, sniffing and growling, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

It lunged. Alecto cringed. The scene changed.

"What the…" Looking down, she was wearing one of those stupid flowy dresses that one would wear to frollick about in a field in with a crown of flowers in her hair, but she was at a beach. "Scene changes. Figures."

It _was_ peculiar though, how she was so aware of the goings on around her. Usually during dreams it was all mechanical and going through the motions. This was different, and Alecto wasn't sure she was happy with this new arrangement.

"Scenes do seem to change at strange moments, now don't they?" The voice came from behind, making her swirl around to find whom it belonged to. A figure stood ankle deep in the ocean water. The sun behind him blocked out his features, but it was definitely a male. He began to walk forwards, and Alecto strained her eyes to see who it was.

"Remus Lupin." Alecto smirked. This was where it was to get interesting. "What a surprise. Could you just not resist yourself the temptation no longer?" Of course Remus would be in her dreams. Of course the first guy to reject her advances in so long would appear. It was foolish to go after him though. What could she expect from a Gryffindor Prefect with studies on his brain?

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly as he continued his way over. "What can I say? You're a vixen." Yup. She was definitely dreaming.

"Oh really?" Alecto raised an eyebrow up as he reached her and took her hands in his. He leaned down, and for a breif moment, she panicked. _This is weird. Remus Lupin making advances on me?_ She thought. But, as she looked up into his eyes, the magnetic force of dreams drew her up to her toes.

They were an inch away before Alecto was jolted awake. Laughter rang out from above her, and upon opening her eyes to the blinding sunlight, she saw a Gryffindor, one she hadn't noticed before, that was awfully close to her to not have been startling her awake. Glaring, Alecto hexed him without another thought and stormed off furiously towards the castle.

Never did she connect the two weird dreams together, but she often threw odd looks towards Remus when she thought he wasn't looking. What was it that made him resist her? Was he _really_ that much of gentleman?


End file.
